


A New Beginning

by Jay_Crow



Series: 52 Stories 52 Weeks [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Other, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Crow/pseuds/Jay_Crow
Summary: This series of works is based on a series of 52 prompts meant to be written over 52 weeks. The prompt for this story is "a story entitled 'A New Beginning'."Valeria is a trans woman, though it's not stated in this story. Libra is nonbinary, and based on a LARP character I've been playing for the last couple of years. Both of them will probably pop up again later!





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This series of works is based on a series of 52 prompts meant to be written over 52 weeks. The prompt for this story is "a story entitled 'A New Beginning'."  
> Valeria is a trans woman, though it's not stated in this story. Libra is nonbinary, and based on a LARP character I've been playing for the last couple of years. Both of them will probably pop up again later!

Just a single press of a button. That was all she needed to do. Just press the button, and it would be like none of this had ever happened. Everything would be okay again. Or, well, as close to okay as it could be. Valeria had never really been what anyone might call stable or sound. Either way, she knew what she had to do. Press the button, and everything could begin again. Her mistakes erased in an instant, with no one remembering, not even her. Valeria wanted it so bad she could taste it, thick and bitter in the back of her throat, like too strong coffee. Like bile. Her hand hovered over the panel, over the button labeled ‘RESTART’. Any moment now, the others would catch up with her, try to convince her not to. They would talk about redemption, and forgiveness, and any number of things Valeria might have hoped for years ago. When she still had hope that she could be saved. She knew better now, she was less naive. So, she would send them back, all of them. They could try again, and maybe things wouldn't go wrong this time. Maybe she wouldn't screw up, ruin the best thing she'd ever had.  
_But if you can't remember what went wrong…_ no. Valeria had to stop thinking like that. This was the only chance she had to make things right. She would be better this time around, somehow, someway. She just had to push this goddamn button! Valeria heard footsteps running down the hallway. She had taken too long, they’d caught up to her. Any second now, they would burst into the room and she would lose the last chance she had because she was week, she always had been, and she would be drawn back in by promises of love and friendship and trust, even though she had done nothing to deserve any of them. Valeria stepped back from the panel. Somewhere, deep in her heart of hearts, she had always known she wouldn't be able to go through with it. She turned around, just in time to see Libra and Nightingale and all the rest rush through the door, out of breath and panicked. Libra called for her, their eyes worried, and she gave them a small smile, and even if she was weak, she wouldn't mind so much if she could be weak with them.


End file.
